Spider in Paradise
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: Peter begins his summer in paradise he makes new friends and maybe new love? but when old enemies start appearing on the island can peter protect his friends. re-continued
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 Welcome to Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own spider man or stoked all rights go to respective owners.**

**A/N: I got the idea from Reading The Writer With No Name's Story Hanging Ten really recommend it so I decided to do a Peter and Lo fic see how it goes alright I'll stop talking enjoy.**

Peter looked out of the window looking down at where he would be staying for the summer Paradise Beach a tropical paradise in British Columbia the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The only reason peter was even here was of Tony Stark also known as the invincible Iron Man.

He knew Peter was working to hard as spider-man and as an Avenger so Tony told him he needed a vacation had told his Aunt May that Peter would be going on a business trip with him for the summer which was half true. Peter would actually be working at a local hotel called surfer's Paradise. Tony had only gotten Peter the job because the man who owned the hotel owed Tony a few favors.

Peter was glad for the vacation he didn't have to worry about protecting New York or any big super baddies he could just relax. And maybe patrol for the occasional thugs in the town as Spider-Man. The plane landed and Peter's summer in Sunset Beach began.

Peter walked towards the huge hotel it was a lot bigger then peter imagined. The lobby was nice it had a fish tank right in the center and not too far he saw a man in a purple polo with a yellow collar at front desk Peter approached the man

"My name's Peter Parker I'm here for the Job my Uncle Tony called in", replied Peter that was his cover he was Tony Stark's nephew and hey I got him this far.

"So you're the guy Bummer was complaining about" the man replied "I'm Johnny I run the front desk around here"

"I'm peter parker and Bummer?" replied peter with a confused look

"He's the manager and our boss his real name is Baumer but you'll see why we call him that. Just go down the hall his office is down the right cant miss it," said Johnny

"Thanks"

"Anytime good luck with the interview peter"

Peter walked towards his destination while walking he was amazed how big the place was he didn't even watch where he was going. He knocked into someone and heard a scream obviously feminine.

"Look what you did! Replied the girl Peter looked at the girl she had long chestnut colored hair and very tan skin, wearing a pirate outfit which now had food on it thanks to Peter

"Don't you know when to look! "! Yelled the girl

I'm sorry I was just trying to find-"

"Ms. Ridgemount"!

Peter turned and out of the door he was walking to out burst a man in a shirt and tie, which must be Mr. Burner not looking happy at all.

"What have I told you about yelling at the guest do you slackers know anything"! He then turned to peter " you must be peter parker just wait for me in the office I'll give you an interview after I'm done with Ms. Ridgemount here" he gestured to the door

"And as for YOU!" He pointed to the girl "that's your first strike-!"

Peter walked away while Mr. Burner was ranting at the girl before he got caught in the argument

'Now I see why they call the guy Bummer the guy was kind of hard on her' peter thought as he made his way up the elivator.

The interview was easy he got the job obviously now it was time to meet the people he'd be working with for the rest of the summer. He walked out with his things and his staff uniform the same purple shirt but with purple/ orange shorts.

Mr. Baumer led peter outside to the main lobby and ordered Johnny to show him around the hotel

"So you survived well let me be the first to say welcome to surfer's paradise lets go get your stuff set up in the staff house" said Johnny as they walked towards the lobby exit just then a guy with an yellowish afro light brown skin and the same staff uniform peter had walked right through with a cart filled with luggage.

"Sup Johnny who's the new grom" asked the other bellhop

"Broseph this is Peter he's the new bellhop " replied Johnny

"Sweet well welcome to paradise bro where the waves always roll" replied Broseph and walked towards the elevator.

"So Peter you know how to surf" asked Johnny as they walked towards the staff house.

"Nah I lived in Manhattan all my life no waves there," replied Peter as they kept walking they passed what looked like a surf shop

"Here lets get you started on surfing Peter," he gestured towards the shack.

Peter thought about it for a moment 'it would give me something to do when I'm not on patrol.' He finally replied "why not" and walked towards the shack inside there was a man-standing behind

"Welcome dudes Johnny good to see you and who's this," he said as he pointed at Peter

"Kahuna this is peter, peter this is Kahuna he's our board guy " said Johnny

"It's on the house dude no problem," said Kahuna

Peter looked at all the boards he wanted it to fit him something personal something amazing. Then he saw it a board a dark black with a big red spider right on the top of the board he pointed at it. "That's the one" Kahuna got the board down and handed it to Peter

"Good luck with the summer job dude and use that board wisely my friend and she'll be good to you" replied Kahuna

"Thanks" said peter and walked off with Johnny to the staff house

When Peter walked up towards the house he saw that girl again the one he had spilled all the food over sitting on the porch. Only now wearing a yellow bikini with a flower in her hair with another girl with red hair wearing a blue bikini her hair wrapped in a ponytail.

"Hey Lo, Emma we got a new grom here " Johnny called and as soon as he said that both girls turned around and the girl in the yellow bikini didn't look happy not one bit.

"YOU!" she shouted "do you know how long it took me to get that disgusting food out of my hair you kook."

"Hey I said I was sorry okay," replied peter

"Lo calm down it was an accident let it go please," replied the red head

Lo glared at peter then stormed back inside the house. The red head sighed, "Sorry about that I'm Emma and the fiery bundle of fun was Lo Ridgemount she's the owner's daughter she's usually not this mean" replied Emma

"I'm Peter I guess I just put that impression on certain people" he said

"Come on peter lets put your things in your room," said Johnny taking peter's dufelbag from his arm.

When peter entered the house he met Fin and Reef. They were both surfer instructors and when they asked if he surfed and peter said no they both kept bugging him to teach him surfing lessons Peter said he'd think about it. Then after he had set up everything in his room Peter's radio went off.

" _We have confirmation of two inmates of paradise beach correctional facility have escaped and were last seen heading on highway 68 in a white van suspects are believed to be armed and dangerous"_

Peter froze 'and I thought I was on vacation guess its time for spider-man to make his appearance" then quickly recovered " hey uh Johnny I'm goanna go tour the island for a bit I'll be back later okay"

"Alright man just is back before curfew man we got to get up at six for punch in"

Peter nodded and ran down the beach looking for somewhere to change he decided it was best to change on the shack roof was best it had enough cover. Peter pulled out his red and blue costume and started putting it on The Amazing Spider-Man was making his appearance in Paradise Beach.

Peter swung through the city looking for the getaway car he passed street after street finally he saw it.

'Show time' thought Peter and swung on to the vans front hood the faces of the crooks were priceless

"Hey boys mind if I catch a ride"

"It's the spider isn't he supposed to be in New York"

"Wanted a little a change of scenery" then his spider sense went off and he jumped on top of the roof of the van just in time before bullets whizzed past him he then saw his opening he shot a web line in the passenger seat yanked him out of the window and web lined him to the nearest lamp post the crook didn't even have time to scream.

'Classic' thought peter ' now for numskull number 2'. Peter jumped back on the hood and pulled the last thug out of the car doing the same as he did to the last guy then finally stopping the van.

After talking with the cops Peter swinged back to the staff house changing back into his normal civilian clothing when he entered the house. When he entered the main room Johnny, Emma, Reef, Fin and even Lo who was wearing a pink shirt with his mask in a red heart. All watching the news listening to the spider-man sighting earlier today.

"Hey guys," said peter but they were all glued to the TV listening to the report "GUYS!" he yelled

They finally looked up

"Oh hey Peter" said Finn "just watching the news Spider-man was seen downtown stopping these guys that had escaped the correctional facility and spider-man stopped him".

"yeah Dude's got some sick moves "said Broseph

"that's nice guys" Peter stretched "I'm going to bed "

"Hey were going for a serf sesh in a few minutes wanna join in"? replied Finn" we can teach you the basics come on it'll be fun don't be a kook Peter"

He thought about it 'I 'm on vacation I'm supposed to have fun'

"sure Ill see you guys out there in a few minutes" he then headed upstairs to get his trunks and board.

'I gotta feeling this is going to be a great summer'

**A/N: Thanks to you guys who read this if I messed up please tell me what I need to do to make it up this is my first official fanfic and I'm going to try and build the Peter/ Lo relationship as best I can are there going to be any other relationships MAYBE a make this pretty long so enjoy the ride guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or stoked all right go to respected owners**

'_I'm going to be so late'_ peter thought to him it was his first day and he was an already late thanks to his 'job'.

Peter was web swinging through downtown of Paradise Beach it was early morning and he'd just got done with his patrol and was heading towards the surf house to get changed quickly he just hoped he'd make it in time.

He found a nearby alleyway to change into his work uniform and ran towards the hotel running to the lobby where everybody was waiting for him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Parker" said Mr. Baumer with a clipboard in hand writing something down" its your first day and already late"

"Now today a very important guest is arriving and I don't want any of you slackers messing this up "said baumer eyeing each employee "

"Sir just who is the very important guest" said Fin

"Well if you must know the owner and CEO of Stark industries Tony Stark to deliver a speech on who knows what and I would like all of you to set up everything set outside the pool area" said Baumer "now get to work"!

'_Great just what I need Tony checking up on me and on my first day too' _thought Peter as he walked towards the pool

Everything was set the guest had arrived and the staff was busy at work .The girls were handing food to guest. Reef, Broseph and Johnny were setting up the **WELCOME MR. Stark **banner and Peter was taking photos of the event

"Ah there you are peter," said a voice

Peter turned and there in front of him stood Tony stark in a tuxedo his black hair combed back and his facial hair removed he looked twenty years younger "liking the new job Peter" asked Tony

"Yea its great it's just what I needed," replied Peter

Tony smiled his trademark smile "that's good but there's something that I need to tell you" he said as he took peter away from the party guest " I just got word from S.H.I. that Osborne's escaped from custody and he's put a price on your head well Spider-man's anyway" he said grimly

Peter was about to say something when Emma appeared.

"Uh Peter Lo need your help with tending the buffet she said.

"I'll be right there", he said then turned to Tony "we'll talk later I want to know who he's sent" and walked off towards where Lo was stationed.

Peter walked up towards Lo when she saw him she rolled her eyes and continued handing out food. Peter and Lo worked in silence for a while neither eyeing each other. Then they heard screaming and Peter's spider sense started tingling.

"LO GET DOWN!" Peter yelled and pulled her close pulling her with him to the ground and a as soon as he did that a lighting bolt whizzed past there heads.

'Electro' Peter thought to himself he looked up and saw him Electro covered in blue electrical energy. Lo was shaking in his arms she came that close to being barbequed and she was completely terrified thankfully Peter was able to calm her down " Lo listen to me I need you to get the others and you guys need to get the guest out of here can you do that." Peter said, she nodded slowly and ran to where the others were hiding behind the bar.

Before he could make his entrance Tony had already started suiting up in his Iron Man armor and started battling Electro with full

" I was hoping the bug would show up but this is even better I get to kill an Avenger" Electro shouted and hurled bolts of electricity at Tony who dodged them with ease. But Electro was smart he then teleported behind Iron Man and started draining his suits energy.

'Tony's going to need my help ' Peter though and ran to an area where no one could see him changing and put on his web shooters and costume. Peter made a web line and swung to the area.

"Electro buddy fancy seeing you here now why don't you back off my friend before I have to kick your blue butt" said Peter

Electro turned and smiled "So it is true the bug is here oh I'm going to enjoy killing you bug" said Electro and threw a ball of electricity at Peter

**A/N: this chapter was a lot shorter I know and I left it on a cliffhanger it's just this chapter was kind of difficult to write if you could give me advice on what should happen Next chapter that would be much appreciated so until next time Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Electro

Peter dodged the ball of electricity just in time he jumped on one of the tables and laughed" is that's the best you got sparky because seriously u suck at your aim."

Electro yelled out in anger throwing several more bolts of electricity. This time Peter wasn't so lucky he got hit straight in the chest sending him flying through the glass window of the hotel.

Tony managed to reboot his armor and fly his way towards peter.

"You alright kid you look like you got the shit kicked out of you"

"Feel like it too" his spider-sense warned him of another attack this time he grabbed Tony and web zipped into the main lobby. " Doesn't this guy get I'm on vacation and trying not to battle super powered idiots" grumbled Peter, then he noticed his ticket to beat Electro the giant fish tank that was right behind them.

"Tony think you can get everyone out while I take on sparky"

"No problem Pete" and flew towards the pool party.

Electro entered from the skyline of the hotel lobby landing only a few feet from where Peter was standing he said "Now I got the bug caught in his own web I've been waiting for this day for years time to die bug!" she shot a ball of electricity right at Peter he jumped out of the way and heard the crack. Electro realized he made a mistake.

"Ah-" was all he had time to before gallons of water toppled on him basically knocking him out due to electrical shock he have himself. Peter grinned "alright Osborne show me what you've got else in store"

After changing back into his uniform Peter quicly ran to the others who were talking to the police and answering questions they all asked the same question though "Where was Peter"

"Hey guys"

The group of teens turned and saw their friend and ran to him engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Don't do that to us dude" said Reef

"Yea Peter don't be such a kook we looked everywhere for you man where were you" said Emma

"I was out looking for help and Spider-Man showed up and asked what was going on so I told him and he told me to get to safety so I did"

Lo walked towards Peter she looked like she as still in shock from having a near death experience her dress was torn and her make up a mess but Peter actually thought she looked kinda cute in a weird sort of way. Then the oddest thing happened Lo hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Thanks for saving my life Pete"

"it's what I do Lo"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lo didn't even show up for work the next day she was still traumatized that she almost died. Thankfully Peter was there to save her. Then Spider-Man showed up her heart literally did a back flip when she saw him. She had news clippings from the Daily Bugle website she didn't really care for the articles all she cared about was the pictures.

She heard a knock on the door and in walked her older brother Ty wearing swim trunks and holding his board.

"Hey uh Lo if you want the guys are going to The Office for a few… do you want to come it's okay if you don-"

"Please Ty I just want to be alone please yesterday was… rough"

Ty sighed then left closing the door behind him. Lo lied on her bed and starred at the ceiling fan watching it move around and around until another knock on the door woke her from the trance.

"Go-"

Peter stood in the door way in casual clothing his faced said it all. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her no words were spoken for a few minutes.

"Lo you need to come out of here me and the gang are worried." He grabbed Lo's hands, pulling her up from her bed " Come on Lo we are taking you out tonight you".

"Fine just let me get dressed"

Everyone was waiting for Lo downstairs, when she finally came down she was wearing a sunflower dress with a flower in her hair she managed a smile at them but kept silent and headed for the door.

"Good to have you back in the land of the social Lo!" yelled a very excited Emma

Lo didn't respond she just walked side by side with Emma while she talked about something that happened at the DR she wasn't listening though she only had one thing on her mind. Spider-Man

Reef had picked the place it was some nightclub that had just opened. Lo wasn't so excited about it though just being around people made her feel insecure she didn't want to speak or see anyone right now and that usually wasn't Lo but last night had changed her in more ways then one. But Lo Ridgemount wasn't going to let last night ruin her.

When they got their Lo's heart sank. In the line was someone she really didn't want to see. It was her ex Nate with his new girlfriend, her whole mood changed now she didn't want to be seen at all she just whished she was back in bed.

'It's official the universe hates me'

The gang went inside to Lo's surprise her ex didn't see her she might actually have a good night.

Peter however was worried he'd seen Lo's face when he looked at her not that he was looking at her in a certain way, or was he.

'Now's not the time to be thinking about that Parker you got other things to worry about… like Osborne and who ever else he's sending your way.

And sure enough his spider-sense started buzzing, then screams could be heard from the entrance to the nightclub.

Peter turned and their stood the Sinister Six, well the not so Sinister six concisted of Boomerang ,The Beetle, The Shocker, Overdrive, and Speed Demon or as Peter liked to call them. Dumbasses.

He couldn't see Lo or anyone of his friends. He knew what he had to do he ran towards the back into an alleyway he changed into his costume.

He crawled up the building to smash through a window causing all 5 villians to turn and smile it was Spider-Man

"Hey guy's it's been a long time since I've kicked your sorry butt's seriously don't you ever get tired of it?'

"Don't you get tired of talking", said Shocker

"Nope"

"well this will shut you up", then he pulled out hostages which made Peters eye's widen. They had his friends as hostages.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Sinister Six had his friends hostage and Peter was powerless to do anything he couldn't just punch his way out of this he had to be smart. His friends looked scared if he didn't do something quick something bad would happen.

'Time to call for back up I guess', Peter thought and pulled out a small device from his sleeve and pressed it. The device was an Avenger's distress call if any of the members were in danger back up would come running. He just hoped they got here in time.

"You know guy's it's not really fair to fight with hostages in the way so why don't you guys let these nice people go and I can begin kicking your butts how's that sound?" said Peter he saw the look on Shocker's said it all he pissed him off now that was a good thing.

"How bout I start blowing these kids to bits" and pulled Lo by her wrist and had her by the throat her face was in pure panic. "Starting with this little cute," he said with a laugh.

'Shit! Now I really need that back up', then Peter heard the sound of thunder he smiled under the mask he knew what that meant, the villains knew it too he could hear Shocker curse from the other side of the room.

"Alright bug! You want the girl you got to catch me first" and ran out of the building leaving with Lo. Also in the process leaving his team of villains alone with The Avengers on their way.

"Let's get out of here I'm not staying to fight no Avengers " cried Boomerang and ran out the door the other villains right behind him.

'Well that was anti-climatic but enough of this I got to find Lo'

Peter jumped out of the same window he came through. Going out into the warm summer night leaving his friends in the deserted nightclub.

He swinged for a few blocks until he saw Shocker with Lo on a rooftop. Peter swinged behind Shocker then launched himself towards him kicking him in the back.

"Surprise!" he yelled as he kicked shocker in the back knocking him and Lo to the ground.

"Don't you ever give up you brat"?

"Don't you ever take a shower Herman"?

"RAHHH" Shocker fired his gauntlets, Peter flipped over the incoming waves of energy and landed on a wall, he fired web balls at the villain's gauntlets encasing them in webbing he was stuck.

"Shit! Shit sh-" he said before being knocked out cold.

Lo finally managed to get up her head was spinning in all sorts of directions. Then she saw him Spider-Man. He walked towards her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"You okay"

"I-I'm f-fine."

He nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned back towards her. Peter had to admit she did look really beautiful in the moonlight.

"I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life the other day well you saved all of us actually. Not once but twice and I wanted to repay you" she walked forward to him. She lifted his mask up to his nose, Peter's heart was racing a mile a minute he couldn't believe this was really happening then she did something unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek.

"All in a day's work. Now let's get you home" he pulling back his mask all the way on he grabbed hold of Lo and headed back towards the hotel.

After dropping off Lo he went back to a nearby alleyway and changed into his normal clothes and headed back towards the staff house. As he made his way to the house he saw the senior staff talking to Fin, Emma, Broseph and Reef they all looked pretty shaken up.

Emma was the first to see him and ran towards him "Peter thank God we thought something might of happen to you."

"I ran out of the building thinking you guys were behind me I called the police as soon as I could" Emma smiled and hugged him then walked back up the porch.

He looked for Lo but he didn't see her with the rest of the gang Fin could tell she was looking for him. "She's up in her room on cloud 9 right now she said she kissed Spider-Man"

Peter had to laugh at that,Lo had a crush on him… well Spider-Man.

He found her in her room happily humming a song and cleaning her board, she had her yellow bikini on. For a girl who just had another near death experience she was taking it pretty well.

When she saw him she smiled "Hey Pete just fixing to go out for a quick sesh at the Office want to come?"

"Nah I just wanted to make sure you weren't traumatized you know?" he leaned on the door way and starred at her. He liked her, he knew he did but Lo was obviously oblivious because she was in love with the other side of him. Spider-Man.

Lo waved goodbye and left the houseas Peter watched her go Emaa came from behind.

"You care about her don't you Pete"

"I do"

"Then why don't you tell her"

"Because people end up getting hurt when I'm around Emma"

She stood there and crossed her arms. Then sighed and walked away.

'I cant tell Lo I'm Spider-Man I'll end up loosing her like I lost Gwen' he thought quietly to himself. He looked out on the beach one last time then went to his room and fell asleep instantly waiting for morning to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter was sitting on the sandy beaches of the Office with his camera taking snapshots of his friends surfing as he cheered them on from the beach. It had been a week since Electro and the Sinister Six attacked and so far no super baddies had shown up.

"Come on Peter join us already these waves are killer," yelled out Fin

"Yea don't be a kook Parker!" yelled Lo

Peter smiled and grabbed his board paddling out to sea he waited for a wave to come. Then a good sized wave came towards Him seizing his opportunity Peter slowly got up off the board and did a few flips into the air and landing safely back on his board as his friends cheered him on.

"Nice one Parker" replied Johnny as he checked his watch "Alright guys it's almost 7 I think we should go back so we can clock in for punch in"

"You guys have fun now" replied Peter as his friends headed off towards the staff house today was his day off which meant he could do whatever he felt like today. As he made his way towards the staff house he heard his cellphone ringing.

He picked up the ringing hone as he got inside the house.

"Hello"

"Why hello to you too dearie how's your summer going"

It was his Aunt May checking in on him he hadn't talked to her since he had left New York he was glad she called he missed her a lot.

'It's going great right now actually made some friends while I was up here and their really cool"

"That's wonderful dear. I have a surprise for you I'm heading up there to see you. I'll be there this afternoon "

Peter gulped his aunt was coming to visit and he had super villains on his tale with his friends in the crossfire he didn't want his Aunt May here too it was just too risky for him or anyone to get hurt.

They talked a little more and when Peter hanged up he sighed and headed upstairs to his room. He laid there the thoughts running through his head.

_Lo_

_Osborne_

_Aunt May_

_Gwen_

_Lo_

He couldn't stop thinking about her but why now he'd only just met her less then a week ago it just didn't make sense. Besides she didn't really like him from what he could tell she was more into the other guy. Spider-Man. 'just like Felicia' he thought quietly to himself as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he opened the door however he saw Lo in nothing but a towel around her body her hair soaking wet.

"PETER PARKER YOU PERVERT!"

"I-I d-dint see anything," he said as he closed the door hoping she hadn't seen the blush on his face.

Lo was pissed who walks into a bathroom without knocking seriously it's common sense. After Lo had gotten dress and out of the bathroom, she walked down the beach her only thoughts of one man. Spider-Man. She couldn't stop thinking about him for the oddest reason she'd only met the guy once and she had a huge crush on the guy and Lo was really confused so she decided to go talk Emma she always knew what to say.

Lo made her way to the DR to find Emma on her lunch break. When Emma saw her she was surprised to see Lo here of all places. It was her day off after all so Emma had thought she would have been as far away from here.

"Emma… I need advice," said Lo as she sat across the table.

"About what?"

"Well there's this guy…"

Emma started squealing "You like Peter don't you!"

"EW! As if! He practically walked in on me while I was in the shower this morning. The guy I'm talking about is Spider-Man"

Emma gave her a confused look. "Lo you only met this guy once. Hell you don't even know what he freaking looks like! So how would you know what he looks like?"

Lo face palmed herself she'd forgotten about that how could she be so stupid!

"Emma!" yelled a voice from the kitchen.

"Coming Kelly!" she called back before turning back to Lo "Sorry Lo got to get back to work. Why don't you ask Fin? She should be at the staff house by now."

"Alright… thanks Emma," said a very disappointed Lo but instead of going back towards the house she decided to head into town she needed to clear her head.

Once Lo had gotten into town it was late and she was hungry so Lo decided to eat at a diner she saw while walking. When she entered she saw Peter with an old woman with short grey hair sitting across from him. They were laughing and talking about God knows what. Lo was about to head out when Peter spotted her.

"Hey Lo come over here!"

She stopped. 'Why can't he leave me alone!' she screamed in her head. She put on a smile and walked towards them. "Hey Peter what are you doing here?" she said with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm hear with my Aunt," he said pointing to the lady sitting across from him who smiled at Lo.

"I'm May Parker. It's so nice to meet a friend of Peter's," she said holding out her hand for Lo to shake, which she gladly shook.

"I'm Lauren Ridgemount ma'am but my friends call me Lo"

"Oh so you're the girl Peter's been talking about," replied Aunt May excitedly

"Aunt May!" yelled an embarrassed Peter

"It's nothing like that Mrs. Parker me and Peter are just… friends" said Lo

"Oh I'm sorry about that it's just the way Peter talks about you …"

Just then sirens could be heard in the distance Peter got up and asked to be excused so it was just left to Lo and Peter's aunt.

"It's so nice to see Peter smile again," said May as she watched her nephew disappear in the crowd of people.

"What do you mean Mrs. Parker?"

"Peter hasn't had the easiest life but my husband and I tried to give him the best we could… he lost both of his parents when he was six years old… He lost his uncle just last year… and a few months ago his girlfriend Gwen died he hasn't been the same really since it happened" tears started to come down May's face which she wiped away quickly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker I shouldn't have pried into that" Lo was shocked he'd lost everything. And had to hide it all from everyone. Because he had to be strong for the woman Lo was sitting across from and Lo felt like she wanted to give Peter a hug and tell him it was okay.

After a few a little while Lo and Peter's Aunt parted ways and Lo was left alone walking back to the bus stop back to the hotel. Then it turned into a run as rain started pouring down. Just then three men came from behind and grabbed her pulling her into an alleyway.

"If you so much as scream I cut that cute little face," replied one thug

"Now give us that necklace!" said the other

Lo was about to protest when red and blue blur knocked the one grabbing her down. The other two stood shocked. Lo shut her eyes not wanting to see what happened next

"It's Spider-Man! I'm getting the hell out of hear!" replied one thug but before he could run a web swinged him backwards towards Spider-Man's fist.

The last thug charged at Spider-Man with a knife. Just as he was about to stab him Spider-man webbed both his hands encasing them with webbing then felt a kick to the face sending him crashing to the ground.

When it was silent Lo opened her eyes she looked around no one was there but the three thugs knocked out cold.

"You just have knack for getting into trouble don't you," said a voice

She turned and saw Spider-Man hanging on a web upside down looking right at her.

"I guess I attract crappy bad guys" she replied walking closer towards him

"Hey don't make fun of my villains now Ms…."

"Call me Lo everyone does" she reached out her hands and slowly started to pull down his mask stopping at his nose again " I want to repay you again for saving my life for the second time this summer" she leaned in close and kissed his lips. When their lips touched Lo couldn't believe it she was kissing Spider-Man and he was kissing her back it was absolutely amazing.

After the kiss Spider-Man pulled back his mask and launched himself up over the building letting out a wooohoo and leaving a smiling Lo in the rain.

**A/N: chapter six finally and yes I got the kiss scene from the original Spider-Man movie I hoped you enjoyed this guys, comments are greatly appreciated to help me make this story better.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Norman Osborne was staring out into the city limits of Toronto Canada in the Oscorp building stationed there. He was thinking about the bounty he put on Spider-Man the only reason he did it was so he could keep the bug distracted long enough for his 'partner' The Gentleman to take the gem of time of the Infinity Gauntlet that was hidden somewhere on that island.

"You seem troubled Osborne it's the arachnid… isn't It.," said a voice

Norman turned and there he stood an old looking man in a suit looking as menacing as ever. "You know what I told you to do… to kill him you have to strike at the one's he loves the most. You know that very well don't Mr. Osborne I know you're the Green Goblin so why don't we talk this over"

Osborne smiled a wicked smile one that said he already knew what to do. "I'm already ahead of you Mr. Fiers." He said as he looked at a picture of Spider-Man saving the owner of the hotel's daughter Lauren Ridgemount.

xXx

Peter rolled in the last of the bellhop carts in for the day and smiled it was movie night at the local theater on sunset beach. Peter walked down towards the staff house but as he passed down the hall he heard arguing it sounded like Lo and some other girl what it was about Peter didn't care and just kept on walking.

'She hates you anyway Parker. You need to move on and find a girl who's not as selfish as Lo," he mentally said to himself as he made his way to the staff house. When he got there he saw Broseph, Reef and a girl sitting next to Reef holding his arm in their casual clothing ready for the big movie night. Reef really excited because had a date and a hot one at that. While Broseph just wanted to get food. And Peter well he just wanted to get out of the house.

"Peter your going to owe for this dude but. I got you a hot date," said Reef grinning, "She should be here any minute now just you wait Parker she's smoking hot."

Just then a girl with blonde hair with pink sunglasses wearing a pink dress walked towards the house and looked at Peter.

"Your Peter right" said the girl

"That would be me," replied Peter

"I'm Cynthia," she said bashing her eyelashes very flirty.

Peter had to admit the girl was cute she seemed nice maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. The guys waited on the rest of the girls to arrive. While they waited Peter talked with Cynthia about her life on sunset beach and about Peter's life in New York, which she listened intently, everything was going great. That is until Lo showed up

When Lo showed up to the staff house she was actually excited to go who knows with her luck pulling in bad guys maybe a certain spider might show up and swoop in saving her. That is until she saw Cynthia Matthews once her BFF now hated rival and she was talking to Peter. 'That kook doesn't even know what he's getting into' thought Lo as she made her way towards the front steps.

"Lauren Ridgemount is that you" cried Cynthia

Lo groaned all she really wanted to do now was slap her in the face. She hated her for one reason and one reason only. Whenever Lo had interest in a guy she'd always steal them away from her. But she couldn't figure out why the hell she was with Peter Parker of all people Lo didn't even like Peter not one bit.

"Cynthia it's_ so good_ to see you," she said through her teeth.

"Come on dudes we need to get going if we want to get good seats," said Reef and the rest of the gang followed leaving Lo and Cynthia in the back.

" Don't think I don't know what your up to Cynthia this little miss goody two shoes may fool Parker but it doesn't fool me" whispered Lo with venom in her voice.

" Jealous Ridgemount" replied Cynthia with a smirk across her face. Lo could only gasp in horror as Cynthia walked up to Peter and flirted non-stop with him. Lo cringed how stupid could he be seriously how could anyone be as blind as Peter. Lo sighed and brushed it off it wasn't her problem Peter would just have to find out for himself.

"Doesn't Peter look happy I've never seen him so… happy" whispered Emma towards Lo to which she rolled her eyes in response.

"You don't seem to approve Lo?" said Fin smirking

"For the last time I don't like him!"

"Totally in denial admit it…" but before Fin could finish her statement Kahuna had told them they had arrived at their destination. Lo sighed in relief now all she had to do was sit through the movie then leave.

Peter on the other hand was really excited he couldn't believe his luck he was with a cut and incredibly nice girl. But for some reason he was still thinking of Lo. He shrugged them off quickly though tonight it was going to be all about Cynthia. Hopefully there would be no bad guys. He hoped


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter entered the theatre with a smile on his face. He was really hoping that this date went well he liked Cynthia. She was smart, funny and incredibly nice he reminded her of Gwen. Thinking of her made Peter touch the necklace she'd given this as an anniversary gift it was just a week before the accident.

"Pete can you go and get me some food?" asked Cynthia snapping Peter from his thoughts. Peter nodded and headed back towards the concession stand.

Lo watched as Peter went to do whatever it was Cynthia asked him she rolled her eyes.

"He's so clueless." said Lo out loud " I mean she's using him and he doesn't even seen it."

Peter came back a few minutes later with drinks only to be set back again for another errand. Lo sighed and decided she'd help Peter not because she liked him.

'He is an idiot but he's my idiot. 'Wait wait?' Lo slapped herself at what she had thought of she didn't like Parker and that was final no matter what the others said she didn't have a crush on him.

Lo found Peter in line waiting on whatever it was he was sent to get he looked annoyed.

"Guess your date isn't going as planed isn't it Parker" said Lo

"Well she's not so bad it's just… I kind of wanted to hangout with you guys" said Peter sadly.

Just then sirens could be heard from outside the theatre as police cars whirled by. Peter mentally sighed to himself. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with any Spider-Man stuff today.

"Hey Lo can you get the food I need to go use the bathroom." Said Peter then ran towards the men's bathroom down the hall.

Lo growled. Peter just left her here when she was trying to help him out. Just then she heard a loud slap and out walked Reef's date with Reef not to far behind shouting after her. Lo sighed at this and got the stuff and made her way back inside the theatre.

"Where's Peter" said an annoyed Cynthia

"He went to the bathroom… here's your stuff" said Lo giving Cynthia the food.

"It shouldn't take twenty freaking minutes to use the bathroom…that annoying little…" She growled and continued her rant as Lo went back to her seat next to Fin and Emma.

"You just missed the best part of," said fin but Lo cut her off.

"Saw the aftermath I have to say nice one Fin now when do you plan on making your move on Reef" said Lo with a smirk

"When are you going to make your move on Peter?" replied Fin

"Shut Up"

As if things couldn't have gone worse for Lo she heard the sound of something being ripped and turned towards the movie screen to see a man in orange with a goblin mask headed straight for her. The goblin man laughed as he grabbed Lo and took off with a screaming Lo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lo was scared out of her mind she had just been grabbed by some random guy and was now in the sky going wherever this nut job was taking her. Just her luck but with that luck came hope and that hope was Spider-Man.

Just then a web ball zipped past the goblins man head, he turned and cringed. He stopped his glider in the air and moved facing Spider-Man who was now on the building across the street ready for a fight

"Spider-Man…You want the girl?" he shouted holding up Lo by the collar of her dress. "Then take her" he grabbed Lo's necklace and pulled it off of her then dropped her with the other hand. Sending Lo into a free fall.

Spider-Man dove towards Lo and caught her in the nick of time. He looked for the Hobgoblin but he was nowhere in sight he losed him. Lo shook in his arms he looked at her through the mask. Par of Lo wanted to rip that mask off and see who the man behind the mask really was. The other part knew however that this guy had a family if people found out who he was then she'd be the reason they were in danger.

"Are you okay" he asked her

Lo nodded in reply.

"You know we really should stop meeting like this" said Spider-Man as he web swinged towards the theatre

Lo giggled and smiled "Your right about that"

Lo grabbed his neck a little tighter and nuzzled closer into his chest. She didn't even know who this guy really was yet she felt like she knew him in a weird sense. She quickly shrugged off the thought as the two landed across the street from the theatre.

Police and EMT's were on the scene asking people questions. Lo ran towards her friends who were being asked questions. Peter could see Cynthia's face she looked pissed her date had ditched her.

'could the day get any more worse' thought Peter as he made his way back to the bathroom window where his cloths were. After changing back into his cloths Peter walked outside where he could hear the last of Cynithia's rant on Peter to Lo.

"…And to think I actually liked that stupid photographer I seriously question your taste in boys Lo but let's face it they'd rather be with me then a spoiled skank like you" she said venomously with a grin.

"Oh really?"

Cyinthia turned and saw Peter standing right in front of her. Her smile faded quickly into a expression of shock.

"P-Peter h-eyy we were just talking about how worried we was about you" she said looking at Lo and the rest of the groms all smirking all shaking their heads.

"Consinder this date over" Peter said walking towards his friends.

Cyinthia's look of shock was replaced with pure rage. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I'm CAPTAIN RON"S DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT AND I DON"T GET DUMPED"

"What ever you say" yelled back Peter as him and the rest of the gang walked backed towards kahuna's bus back to Surfer's Paradise. As they rode back to the hotel Peter started tugging at his necklace he'd been hoping that this date would go well but sadly it didn't thanks again to his duties as Spider-Man.

Lo saw Peter looked down he had been so excited for this. She got up from sitting next to Emma to going in the back to sit with Peter. What his aunt had said to Lo about his past had hit her hard she now knew he covered all this pain inside of him and had been hoing this would be the end of it. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked at her and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry…." Lo said awkwardly she didn't know what to do she'd never been in a situation like this before.

"It's fine… this happens a lot to me actually" said Peter with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Peter….How about this…tonight I take you out tonight… just you and me…." She said. She wanted to repay him for trying to cheer her up with kindness now it was Lo's turn. Plus she felt even worse for the way she'd been treating him the last few days.

Peter grinned and nodded and looked back out the window.

Lo smiled and returned back to her seat next to Emma who had a huge smile on hes face. "You asked him out didn't you?" she asked

"Yes and no" replied Lo " I did ask him out but it's not a date were just friends Emma seriously"

"Whatever you say Lo whatever you say"


	10. poll question

A/N: alright guys I'm going to be opening a poll for spider in paradise the next chapter is Lo and Peter's" date" I'll post the poll on my profile and see what you guys want.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: all right guys here it is you guys asked for it I do not own the song there is that is owned by boxcar racer and Tom Delonge any way I hope you guys enjoy! **

**P.S: I wont be able to update this weekend because I will be going out of town.**

Lo put the last of the clean dishes in the kitchen. She smiled and headed for the staff house tonight was her and Peter's night out all to themselves. Why Lo was excited she didn't know. She decided instead of going out to town that they were going to spend the night at the Office just the two of them. When she entered her room Fin and Emma both had matching smiles.

"Ready for your date with Peter Ridgemount" said Fin

Lo rolled her eyes " for the last time it isn't a date"

"But you two are going to the office" replied Emma

"Alone and spending the night there sounds kind of romantic to us" finished Fin

Lo threw the nearest pillow at them shutting them up she then got her bikini on and board and headed outside to wait for Peter.

"Were going to go spy on them aren't we?" asked Emma after Lo had left

"Yup" replied Fin

XxX

When Peter finally showed up Lo couldn't help but stare at him. She'd never seen him without a shirt and to be honest she was very impressed. Peter looked like a lean gymnast then a skinny photographer.

"Earth to Lo!" shouted Peter nocking Lo out of her trance. "Ready to go?" he said as he grabbed his board.

"Yea let's go" and with that the two headed off towards the Office.

The two made it just before sunset. After setting up camp. The two teens decided to have surfing contest to see who could out do the other. The contest went back and forth until finally peter lost his balance and fell in to which caused a burst of laughter from Lo.

"Nice job Parker!" she shouted back at him.

Peter glared at her and decided to get revenge. He went underwater and slowly swam towards Lo's board and grabbed her arm pulling her down with him. Lo screamed as Peter dragged her down underwater. She didn't go down without a fight however she grabbed hold of Peter's neck sending him underwater with her. For a split second Peter and Lo just looked at each other neither did anything. Lo started to lean into him when suddenly she forgot she was underwater and swam back up to the surface finally gasping for air.

After the awkward moment where Lo almost kissed Peter. Peter decided to go look for food while Lo stayed behind on the beach looking at the sunset. She was thinking of Peter for some strange reason. Actually the last few days she couldn't stop thinking of him. He was annoying sure but he was also sweet and kind. He also did kind of save her life that first day he was here. She smiled she finally figured it out. She wasn't in love with Spider-Man she was in love with the cute, nerdy, photographer that was Peter Parker.

XxX

As Peter walked more into what was the office he had spotted what looked like a rock cliff that would be perfect for a romantic evening with Lo. He got some wood and started to build a fire out on the cliff once he was done with that he placed what food he brought to the side and started his way back to Lo who was sitting on the beach.

"Hey Lo" Peter yelled, " I found us a spot to cook smores come on!"

Lo got up from where she was sitting and followed Peter to where ever it was they were going. They walked up a tall cliff over looking the beach right in front of the sun the sight was beautiful. Lo couldn't ask for more. She sat next to Peter who pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his duffel bag. They talked about work, and Peter's job as a photographer. He even told Lo stories of when he was out taking pictures of Spider-Man and other super-heroes. Lo listened intently she was fascinated at all the interesting people he'd met. Plus she found out he was related to Iron Man and even worked part time as an intern now that interested her even more. Then she asked a question that caught Peter off guard.

"So is it true that Stark Industries is working on molecular energy fields for defense against earth's atmosphere? Or do you not work in that department". Lo asked

Peter just looked at her his eyebrows raised.

'Who is this and what did she do to Lauren Ridgemount?' Peter thought to himself

"Uh…. Actually uncle Tony likes to keep it a secret but yea it's true, "said Peter " so what's with the secret smarts Ms. Ridgemount?"

Lauren blushed realizing what she'd just asked him then looked down to the ground. "Well when I was little I was a huge science nerd and Tony Stark happened to be my Idol…. then middle school came and I got bullied…. so I decided to change my look and personality keep the hidden geek inside you know" she said sadly

Peter looked at her. He could see these were some pretty bad years in her life. But Peter he was bullied all the way to High School even now with his super powers he cant just fight back. He had to keep being Puny Parker. He placed a hand on Lo's shoulder.

"Lo…I'm going through the same thing actually I've been bullied since the beginning of my school life all the way to high school and to this day people call me…Puny Parker" Lo looked up at him she saw he cared about her. And to think people would hurt Peter was just wrong. Peter was the nicest person out there.

Peter continued on " but it's not so bad I have friends my best friend Harry and my friend MJ always help me out I'm just glad I have people in my life like you and everyone else in the staff house."

Lo smiled and pulled Peter into a hug. "Thank you" she whispered softly into his ear.

"Anytime Lo"

The two quickly let go of each other or so they thought. Peer wouldn't let go of Lo's hand and neither would Lo. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity Peter broke the silence.

"Lo…there's something I need to tell you…. I cant seem to get you out of my head…when ever I'm around you I feel like my chest is going to pop…Words can't describe how much I feel about you…but maybe this song can." He pulled out of his duffel bag his iPod with the song **There is By Boxcar Racer** on the music selection. Peter got up and pulled Lauren close and pressed play.

**This vacation's useless**

**These white pills aren't kind**

**I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive**

**I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9**

**And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights**

**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have**

**The days have come and gone**

**Our lives went by so fast**

**I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor**

**Where I laid and told you, but you swear you loved me more**

**Do you care if I don't know what to say?**

**Will you sleep tonight will you think of me**

**Will I shake this off; pretend it's all okay**

**That there's someone out there who feels just like me**

**There is**

**Those notes you wrote me**

**I've kept them all**

**I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall**

**With every single letter in every single word**

**There will be a hidden message about a boy that**

**Loves a girl**

**Do you care if I don't know what to say?**

**Will you sleep tonight will you think of me**

**Will I shake this off; pretend it's all okay **

**That there's someone out there who feels just like me**

**There is**

**Do you care if I don't know what to say?**

**Will you sleep tonight will you think of me**

**Will I shake this off; pretend it's all okay **

**That there's someone out there who feels just like me**

**Do you care if I don't know what to say?**

**Will you sleep tonight will you think of me**

**Will I shake this off; pretend it's all okay**

**That there's someone out there who feels just like me**

**There is**

As the song began to fade away Lo looked into Peter's eyes and started to lean forward. When there lips touched it felt like fireworks and magical she didn't want this moment to end and neither did Peter. When the two finally stopped kissing both teens were smiling.

"Do I take that as a yes?" asked Peter

'"What do you think Parker of course" replied Lo and kissed him again.

After Peter put out the fire he got out the sleeping bag.

"I forgot the extra so we'll have to share…is that okay with you?"

Lo smiled then nodded " as long as I'm with you".

The as two of them got into the sleeping bag Lo wrapped her arms around Peter and laid her head on his chest and quietly fell asleep. She'd never been so happy in her entire life and felt so loved by someone.

XxX

Just beyond the rocks and leaves Fin,Emma,Reef,Broseph and Johnny had watched the entire thing all of them had grins on their two love birds had finally made it official.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lo slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the person next to her and smiled. Last night hadn't been a dream. She snuggled closer to Peter's chest and listened to his heartbeat softly humming the song he played last night.

Peter slowly awoke to the sound of humming. He opened his eyes to see Lo curled up closer to him and humming. He smiled and played with her hair.

"Morning" Peter whispered

"Morning" whispered back Lo.

"What time is it?"

Lo rolled over and checked her phone it read 7:45 they were an hour late for work.

"Shit! Peter we over slept!"

Peter quickly got out of the sleeping bag and quickly started packing while Lo did the same. After rushing through packing their things and going to the staff house to change into their uniforms. The two of them raced towards the hotel hoping the gang had covered them for there absence. Once they got there Bummer was already on the lookout he spotted them as soon as they entered the lobby. He marched over towards the two teens who were in a panic they didn't know what to do all they could do was just stand there.

"Strikes! For both of you! You should all know you have to be clocked in at a certain time NOW MOVE IT!" Bummer shouted.

The two of them quickly glanced at one another before heading towards their workstation.

XxX

Osborne looked at the jewel he had finally found the last piece of the infinity gauntlet. Now all he had to do was make his way toward Peter Parker and destroy everything he cared about.

He pressed a button on the keypad in his Oscorp office. It opened a door to a dark hallway with a smile on his face Osborne walked into the dark corridor with the door closing behind him

XxX

"So how'd the date go with Parker?" asked Fin as her and Lo were in the kitchen of the DR.

"Nothing absolutely! Nothing! Okay!" cried Lo. Fin gave her an eye that Lo could tell she knew something. They hadn't seen them kiss had she the big question was did anyone else know about last night.

"Oh are you sure about that Ridgemount" she said and pulled up a photo of Peter and Lo kissing from last night. "Don't worry I'm not blackmailing you Lo just trying to get you two to confess to last night's date…. So how was it by the way?"

Lo blinked a few times then regained her composure. Then told her what had happened with Peter last night and how they had finally made it official?

"Well it seems you and Peter had a great time right?"

"Yea we did actually now just when on do plan on telling Reef"

Fin rolled her eyes "In that kooks dreams" she said with a smile.

XxX

Peter moved to the front desk for his break to hang out with Johnny. As he made his way towards Johnny he could see him grinning at him like he knew something.

"So Peter heard you and Lo finally made it official"

Peter's eyes widened. Johnny had spied on him and Lo and Peter knew it. Now the questions was did anyone else see what happened last night. Peter sighed and decided there was no way in hiding it.

"Yea we did it was nice actually" Peter smiled and thought of last night again. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Fancy seeing you here tiger"

Peter shuddered he was hoping he could avoid this. He turned and saw Mary Jane Watson standing in front of the desk.

"Hey MJ"


End file.
